cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Angel
Angelica Jessica Torres is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Ultraviolence Wrestling (UVW) and EXODUS under the ring name Jessica Angel. Early Life Torres was born on April 23rd in Brooklyn, New York. She is of Mexican and African-American decent. Her father was never in her life and she grew up with her mother and her older cousin. She spent a lot of her time working on computers, reading comics, and playing video games with wrestling games being her favorite. In high school, she participated in track, yoga, dance, and played the drums. She has stated in multiple interviews that she had low self esteem due to constantly being viciously bullied. When Torres was twelve years old, she built a computer with parts she acquired online and used the machine to infiltrate high level security databases. She was eventually tracked down by the CIA and was let go with a bargain that, to this day, remains classified. Professional Wrestling Career Training After graduating from high school, Torres started her wrestling training, paying for it by teaching pole dancing classes and playing drums for a local house band at a local restaurant. She learned the wrestling art of Lucha-resu, by training VIA video conferencing with various Japanese wrestlers at the local training facility. She continued her training in Florida where she met Ace Falcon who helped continue her training and they eventually started a relationship and the Team SHaRP brand. Independent Circuit Footage of her early career prior to meeting Ace Falcon in Florida has been mysteriously deleted or destroyed without a trace. Her first documented match came against Jordan Jayde, which she recorded her first victory. She continued her winning ways against Ari Kane in a CWF house show and Farrah Laine at the Diva Slam Pre Show. Torres stays active on the indy scene facing such talent such as Morgan Rivera, E'Lise La'Prez, Amera Morgan, and Jasmine Valentine. Cherish the Opportunity (CTO) Torres and Ace Falcon were signed to Wrestling Revolutionary Project and stayed on when they were both drafted to the Voltage brand of Cherish the Opportunity (CTO) when the companies merged. She won in her debut match against Shaul Santana at Double or Nothing, but suffered a rib injury. She returned to the ring a short time later and won her Voltage debut against Logan Perris. She was then seen backstage with Vixen who needed to borrow her Phineas and Ferb gear for a match. EXODUS Torres and Ace Falcon signed to EXODUS and was selected to participate in a four woman tournament to crown the first EXODUS women's champion and lost in the first round to Kelly Artiste. She then has finished the season undefeated. Ultraviolence Wrestling (UVW) Torres, along with Ace Falcon, signed to Ultraviolence Wrestling. She lost in her debut handicap match with her tag team partner and best friend, Terra Lynn. Personal life Torres is engaged to Ace Falcon and they both tour in a custom made Motorcoach. She remains an avid gamer, comic book reader, and builds computers and computer programs in her spare time. She is fluent in English, Spanish, Klingon, and Junkion. During the off season, she resumes teaching pole dancing classes and competes in Guitar Center Drum-offs where she is undefeated. In wrestling Finishing Moves BK Bombshell (Superkick) - 2015-present #GeekNasty (Split legged Frog Splash) - 2015-present Signature moves Halo Effect (Modified figure-four head-scissors) Selfie Stick (Kick-Out DDT to a kneeling opponent) Rope step Tope con Hilo Northern Lights Suplex Multiple Kick Variations Nicknames * Little Chick with the Superkick * The Geeky Freak * Falcon's Lil' Freak * ZettaByte! * Kicks Ahoy! * Hacker in Heelys Entrance themes * Bad Girl '''(2016-present) * '''Android Porn (2014 - 2016)